fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayden Chance
Category:Eevee-Chan |name=Hayden Chance |kanji=ハイデンチャンス |rōmaji=''Haiden Chansu'' |alias="Wolf Boy" (ウルフボーイ, Urufu Boui) Vánagandr (バナガンドル, Banagandoru) Light Breaker (ライトブレイカー, Raito Bureikā) |race=Werewolf |birthday= |age=23 |gender=Male |height=6'1" (Human) 15'0" (Werewolf) |weight=150 lbs |eyes=Hazel |hair=Silver |blood type= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Pelvis (V-Line section) |occupation=S-Class Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Ezra Akiyama |previous partner=Sif Akiyama |base of operations=Sabertooth's Guild Hall |status=Active |relatives=Artemis Morioka (Younger Sister) Atsuko Himura (Future Wife) Brianna Chance (Future Daughter) Josh Chance (Future Son) |magic=Eclipse Spirit Slayer Magic Summoning Magic Archive |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=no }} Hayden Chance (ハイデンチャンス Haiden Chansu) is the powerful Werewolf and S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth Guild. He was also the partner of Sif Akiyama, before her leave of absence from the guild. He is well known for his unique Magic, Eclipse Spirit Slayer Magic, his incredible wrathful temper, and his unparalleled speed. Appearance As he is known for, Hayden has a wolf-like appearance. He has pointed, prominent canine-like ears on top of his head that always point up and are the same colour as his hair (although they do move), as well as a long, bushy, furry tail beginning from where his tailbone is (also moves naturally), and also claw-like nails and canine teeth that are rather long when compared to a normal person's, or even a Dragon Slayer's own. It has been revealed that that these features are from his heritage as a Werewolf. Hayden is a tall, good-looking man with silvery/ashy white hair that sits in a messy style. His hair comes down the sides of his head and is somewhat spiked in places, especially at the back and top. Hayden has a long, thick fringe that comes down over/between his eyes and is tamed mostly towards the right. He also has two shorter bangs on the sides of his head kept in the same condition as his front bang. Hayden has lightly tanned skin that has no visible anomalies, over than the dark blue lightning bolt-like tattoo under his left eye, and his dark blue Sabertooth guildmark on his left pelvis (the V-Line section). He also has warm hazel eyes, with an overall shape that resembles that of the eyes of a canine animal. Visibly obvious by his lack of shirt, Hayden has a body that is in peak physical condition. He is slim-bodied and has a strong and defined six-pack and toned pectorals, and prominent arm (but not bulky) and leg muscles from years of physical training. In regards to clothing, Hayden seems to stick to a specific colour palette, although he has been seen wearing other colours for missions or the odd event or two. However, usually he is wearing a winter-themed cropped grey jacket that reaches down only to the middle of his abs, and is linked by a strap in the middle. The jacket also appears to have a black under-fabric made of stretchy material for ease of movement. Hayden accompanies this jacket with a pair of white gauntlets made from pure, White Wyvern scales and a pair of fingerless black gloves underneath. On his lower body, he wears black, tight (almost form-fitting) trousers with a brown belt, and leg armour/shin plates similar to the gauntlets he wears, also made from White Wyvern scales. Beneath them, he wears a pair of black boots with white soles and heels. His trousers, boots and armour plates are apparently, according to Hayden himself, enchanted with Magic for a multitude of effects that prove beneficial to whomever so wears them. In his recently revealed Werewolf form, Hayden's body literally turns into one identical to a genuine wolf, except for the fact that this form is 15 feet in height at the shoulder, and is at least 25 - 30 feet in length from nose to tail. His fur matches the colour of his hair, silver, and completely coats his body, with a darker stripe going from the top of his head to the base of his spine, with a small part of the tail being shaded a similar colour. Personality Befitting his wolf-like appearance, Hayden comes off as a brash, if rather harsh, "alpha male" type of person, similar to the personality his Guildmaster Sting Eucliffe once had prior to the X791 Grand Magic Games. He has often been referred to as "the Natsu of Saberooth", going by how he appears to purposely pick fights with some of the strongest members of the guild, including Ezra Akiyama, Minerva Orland, Olga Nanagear and even the Guildmaster, Sting Eucliffe. He also seems to enjoy insulting people, however he does happen to have a sweet side to him. There are very few people who are able to bring out Hayden's nicer side, including Sif Akiyama, Yukino Agria, and the Exceeds of the guild, Lector and Frosche. It also appears that Hayden has somewhat noticeable feelings for his former partner Sif Akiyama, as he often blushes in her presence, when he spoke with her, and sometimes even when her name is just mentioned. He also tends to be rather protective of her (if a tad obsessive), as he got riled up to the point where he almost lashed out at Sting Eucliffe when someone nearby mentioned Sif's recent affiliation with Eugene Woodland, a display of Hayden's jealousy. He also gets rather agitated most of the time when on the topic of Sif, as the Heavenly Body Mage does not even seem to realise Hayden's feelings for her, leading to rather comedic reactions from both Hayden and those with him and Sif. Although, it seems that his love for Sif has worn off, following revelations about her and Eugene's future, as well as his own, but he still cares for the woman dearly. However, despite his crush on Sif, he does seem to be a rather obnoxious flirt, as he has been noted to try and appeal/get with a multitude of women, including the likes of Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and even his fellow guildmates Minerva Orland (with the latter three responding in a rather brutal manner) and Yukino Agria, although he is turned down most of the time, with only a few accepting his advances. After finding out that he has children in the near future, it seems that he has settled down in regards to his flirting. Also, strangely, when he someone mocks/insults or even playfully pokes fun at him, he seems to have a rather humourous habit of literally barking like a dog/wolf multiple times, whether its before, after or even during his sentences. Hayden also seems to enjoy drinking alcoholic beverages by the barrel-load, even if he becomes a living embodiment of the term "emotional rollercoaster" on the rare occasion, in the sense that he becomes jealous/envious of the thought of Sif alone with another man on the same level as Juvia, and then he becomes an overjoyed child-like person, and then lastly rather furious, similar to Erza Scarlet when drunk. He has also been known to push his luck when drunk, including getting into brawls with the likes of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and/or his Master Sting Eucliffe. He even challenged Erza Scarlet and Laxus Dreyar on one occasion when drinking with Fairy Tail members. Some of the time, Hayden actually goes to the Fairy Tail guild just to have a drink with them, specifically their own known super-drunk, Cana Alberona, with whom he shares an equal tolerance for alcohol. When in his Werewolf form, so far it seems that Hayden is incredibly aggressive, almost merciless, when it came to protecting the life of the person he cares for more than anything, as displayed by him fearlessly engaging and defeating an entire horde of monsters in one hit each. It seems this rage has somewhat seeped into his casual human form, to the extent that he has been given the epithet of "Vánagandr", literally meaning Wolf of Disaster in the language of the Old Norse. History Hayden grew up in a small secluded village actually located on the continent of Alakitasia, rather than in the Kingdom of Fiore. It is known that by multiple members of Sabertooth that Hayden's childhood village was barely hanging on enough to survive. Not much else is known about Hayden's background other than the fact his village was massacred by the Twelve Shields of Spriggan, a group of Mages equal in power to Fiore's strongest Mage, God Serena, something which some of the more intellectual members of Sabertooth, including Minerva Orland and Rogue Cheney, find rather suspicious. In the year X777, Hayden ended up joining the Sabertooth guild, a few years before the Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Since Hayden is now known as a Werewolf, it can be presumed that the rest of his family are all Werewolves as well. Synopsis As of current events, Hayden is currently travelling to the continent from which he originated with his friends, Ezra Akiyama and Sif Akiyama, on a mysterious job request sent into their guild, Sabertooth, asking specifically for the Akiyama siblings. Magic and Abilities Eclipse Spirit Slayer Magic (日食スピリットスレイヤー魔法の, Nisshoku Metsuki Mahō): Hayden's signature Magic. Hayden first learnt this Magic over a decade ago after making the required contract with the most powerful and leader of the Twelve Golden Zodiac Spirits, Leo the Lion. Originally, this Magic was originally just Regulus Spirit Slayer Magic, but after Hayden tried to eat the energy from an attack heavily imbued with Darkness from a large beast, it became what it is now known for, Eclipse Spirit Slayer Magic. *'Eclipse Spirit's Bluster': Eclipse Spirit Bluster is Hayden's version of a Spirit Slayer's signature spell. The concept behind the spell is simple, but if enough magical power is used, it can be very powerful. The user takes a deep breath and releases a stream of Eclipse energy from their mouth. The size and power of the stream depends on the amount of magical power used. Due to Hayden's status as a Dual Element Spirit Slayer and his respective two elements being light and darkness, his Bluster manifests as a beam of black light with white energy rings around it. *'Eclipse Spirit's Celestial Fist': Hayden gathers his Eclipse energy around either one of his fists and leaps at his opponent. Swinging his imbued fist(s) into the opponent, the energy interacts with the sheer blunt force behind the punch and explodes with high levels of power. An after-effect of the target getting hit is their stamina and Magic Power temporarily draining to a low level. *'Eclipse Spirit's Striking Palm': Hayden grabs his opponent and imbues his free hand with Eclipse energy and puts his palm in front of their face, and unleashes a large wave of the substance that sends the opponent flying. *'Eclipse Spirit's Sky-High Uppercut': Hayden swings a fist charged with Eclipse energy into his opponent's chin, which explodes with the element to send said opponent high up into the sky, while coated with the dangerous Eclipse energy that eats away at their Magic Power. *'Eclipse Spirit's Rising Wall': A defensive technique. Hayden slams his foot into the ground, sending a river of Eclipse energy into the ground towards where he desires before it erupts out and forms a solid wall of energy, effective for blocking attacks against him. *'Eclipse Spirit's Shining Sweep': Hayden engulfs his feet with spiralling twisters of Eclipse energy to enhance his already-deadly kicking power. He leaps at the opponent and swings his energised feet at them, delivering enough explosive power to rupture organs from direct hits. *'Spirit Slayer's Secret Art' **'Shining Darkness': Hayden creates a large orb of Eclipse energy above himself between his hands, outlined with pure light. He proceeds to launch this orb at his target, which thus induces a humongous explosion and leaves a crater in its wake. **'Yin-Yang Rising': Hayden places his left palm flat on the ground and points the fingertips of his right hand to the sky, and a thin line of Eclipse energy forms a circle around him. It proceeds to generate two separate lines of light and darkness along the ground towards the target and, upon reaching them, merge together and create a colossal, pillar-like explosion that wipes out anything within the radius. *'Geist Charge' (開眼態, Gaisuto Chāji lit. Spiritual Awakening State) **'Clad-Type'(満鎧型, Kuraddo Taipu; lit. Full Armour Type) ***'Heart of the Lion: Call of the King': Hayden releases an omnidirectional wave of pure white light with the company of a brilliant lion's roar that can echo across an entire expanse of fields. The light generated from this attack was seen to be strong enough to defeat Jessica Dove, Hunter Ikari and multiple waves of an empowered army in one go. While this technique damages enemies, it amplifies the caster's allies' own Magic Power and skills, temporarily, to a level that is beyond their usual rates. Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō): Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. Some of Hayden's summons can be brought forth with a simple thought, however the more complicated ones require particular incantations and intricate seals/Magic Circles in place first. *'Summon: Wolf' (お召し, おめし ウルフ Omeshi: Urufu): One of the summons Hayden is able to cast without an incantation. By creating a basic, reddish Magic Circle on the ground, a majestic, pale blue wolf is summoned from it in a flash of light. It is very tall, with even Hayden's fellow guildmate, Ezra Akiyama, barely touched its shoulder, and he himself is quite tall. The wolf seems to possess all the physical skills that Hayden does, except a little higher in level. This wolf is also able to be controlled by Hayden with a thought. Hayden has nicknamed this particular wolf as "Alpha". It is also female. **'Multi-Summon: Wolf Pack' (多た, お召し, おめし: 狼の一群 Ta no Omeshi: Ōkami no Ichigun): Ezra places five different Magic Seals on the ground, and, in the same way as the original summon, one wolf rises out of each seal, all with the same physical statistics, and all with identical appearances, other than their colours. (TBC) *'Summon: Eagle' (お召し, おめし: イーグル Ta no Omeshi: Īguru): By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, a huge eagle big enough to be ridden by a group of people is summoned from it in a flash of light. Does not require incantation. *'Summon: Whale' (お召し, おめし: 鯨, くじら Ta no Omeshi: Kujira): By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, a humongous whale is summoned from it in a flash of light. If there is no water around, it seems to be able to levitate. Incantation: "I beckon the aid of the raging seas to my side! Whale!". *'Summon: Rollidillo' (お召し, おめし: ゴロマジロ Ta no Omeshi: Goromajiro): By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, a Rollidillo is summoned from it in a flash of light. Does not require incantation. *'Summon: Curily' (お召し, おめし: キューリィ Ta no Omeshi: Kyūrī) By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, a little Curily is summoned from it in a flash of light. Does not require incantation. Hayden usually keeps one around with him to act as a pet, which he has named "Rosco". *'Summon: Clipper' (お召し, おめし: クリッパー Ta no Omeshi: Kurippā): By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, a single Clipper is summoned from it in a flash of light. Does not require incantation. **'Multi-Summon: Clipper Flock' (お召し, おめし: クリッパー群れ Ta no Omeshi: Kurippā no Mure): A variant of the above spell. Summons an entire flock of Clippers than one a single one. Incantation: "I ask you, sons of the Sky, send me the armies of the wind to fight by my side!". *'Summon: Vulcan' (お召し, おめし: バルカン Ta no Omeshi: Barukan): By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, a Vulcan is summoned from it in a flash of light. Incantation: "Forests, send forth your mightiest warrior to take heed of my commands!". *'Summon: Wyvern' (お召し, おめし: ワイバーン Ta no Omeshi: Waibān): By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, an aggressive White Wyvern is summoned from it in a flash of light. Incantation: "Towering mountains, send down your great beasts like the mighty avalanches! Give me the grace of the Wyvern!". *'Summon: Doscadon' (お召し, おめし: ドスカドン Ta no Omeshi: Dosukadon): By creating the appropriate Magic Circle on the ground, a colossal Doscadon is summoned from it in a flash of light. Incantation: "Tenrou, send me your biggest achievement in my time of need! Give me the power of the Doscadon!". Archive (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu): A rare type of Magic that allows Hayden to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, it enables him to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and even historical records and people's profiles. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Hayden seems to use stored information to his advantage, including known weaknesses against his opponents. *'Firewall': Hayden creates a Magic Shield from screens with his Magic. The scale of its effectiveness depends on the number of 'screens' Hayden chooses to create. Ten screens have been seen blocking a White Dragon's Roar from Sting Eucliffe. *'Overload': Hayden can create numbers of screens in front of or around targets have them explode, with the force varying by the number of screens he chooses to create. *'Link-Up': Hayden is able to link with th minds of other people using his Magic. This allows him to communicate with other people just using his mind, albeit having to speak out loud for them to hear. With this, he is able to establish contact with comrades even over considerable distances, similar to real life electronic communication. **'Trojan Horse': Using his Magic, Hayden links to the mind of an enemy and transfers a seemingly harmless piece of "information". However, when Hayden decides to use its true nature, the "information" reveals its true form; a virus that quickly drains the stamina and Magic Power of the victim and renders them unconscious. **'Download': Hayden is able to implant and extract varying types of knowledge from the minds of others, even the knowledge of how to use certain types of Magic and Spells. However, the knowledge he implants in another person only lasts for as long as he wills it. ***'Install': A sub-technique of Download. It is virtually the same effect, however instead of lasting for only as long as Hayden wants, the transferred information is permanent. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Sabertooth guild, Hayden has quite a large amount of Magic Power. While nowhere near as vast as that of his fellow guildmate and rival Ezra Akiyama, he is still a very powerful force to be reckoned with. He has also proven to be powerful enough to summon a soul-armour unto his body through his Eclipse Spirit Slayer Magic. Werewolf Physiology As a natural-born, "True" Werewolf, Hayden has been gifted with an incredible array of high-level physical statistics and innate abilities, with his speed and agility being his most notable; his speed having even earned him the epithet of Light Breaker, as to this day, his speed has went totally unmatched by any. Enhanced Strength: Hayden has been seen going toe-to-toe with the likes of Sting Eucliffe and Olga Nanagear. He has also ripped a large tree right out of the ground and proceeded to use it as a weapon against his opponent. Enhanced Durability: Hayden has proven durable enough to be able to take hits from the likes of Olga Nanagear and remain standing. He also seems to, through unexplained methods, be able to withstand an incredible amount of water pressure that would crush a normal human. God-Like Speed: Hayden's natural enough speed to outrun users of Vehicle Magic and even Speed Magic and High Speed. Hayden's speed has been described as being "like no other", which has since been proven both in casual occasions and in battle, as Hayden has demonstrated his speed in a fight as being something that can reach the point that even enhanced visuals cannot keep track of him, as he was able to dodge a Lightning attack multiple seconds before it actually hit the ground, and he was able to move to different spots fast enough to keep a humongous multi-armed monster at bay whilst evacuation took place, as well as block countless hits from a mass of fast-moving projectiles. Hayden's speed has earned him one of his multiple epithets, "Light Breaker". This level of speed has made Hayden one of the fastest living people in the entirety of Earth Land. Immense Agility: Hayden, living up to his mocking title of "Wolf Boy", has an incredible level of agility and flexibility. He can leap through a cramped expanse of trees as if it were first nature for him, let alone second nature. Even Vulcans cannot match his skill in agility. Enhanced Senses: Hayden has displayed senses of a much higher calibre than the average human. His senses seem to be even stronger than that of a Dragon Slayer's or even a predatory animal's. He was able to locate his former partner, Sif, during their early days as a duo just by getting a whiff from an object she touched, and he was able use his eyesight as a makeshift "scope" of sorts, using his excellent vision to fire at an avian creature many meters in the air. Extreme Healing: Inexplicably, Hayden seems to possess an incredible healing factor, comparable to the different healing spells belonging to Sky Dragon Slayers and Sky God Slayers, respectively. He was seen completely healed from a broken bone after just half an hour. Hayden's natural healing ability is at such a level that, while fighting a fellow Werewolf, his injuries (bite and claw marks) were healing virtually instantly after they were received. It should be noted that this occurred during the daytime, when a Werewolf's healing is at it's lowest level. Shapeshifting: While Hayden's canine features (his ears, tail, claws and teeth) are all natural and have been with him since birth, he, like all Werewolves, possesses the ability to shift into two different forms; a hybrid "wolf-man" appearance, and a fully-shifted form that resembles a giant wolf with considerable bulk, something Hayden has employed multiple times recently. *'Full Wolf': Hayden's fully-transformed wolf form is gargantuan; it is bigger than an even an Elephant. When put to measurements, his wolf form's height is around 15 feet, possibly a little higher, and his length is around 25 - 30 feet, from nose to tail. Immortality: While not entirely unkillable, for the most part Hayden is generally immortal in the sense that he could possibly live forever, as Werewolves do not age at all, and have total control of their age in their human form. Trivia *Hayden is based on Bete Lago from the DanMachi series. *Hayden's first epithet, Vánagandr, is a reference to the Fenrir wolf, as it is one of its multiple names, translating as Monster of the River Ván, or simply Wolf of Disaster. *His second epithet, Light Breaker, comes from Hayden's speed being able to seemingly exceed even the speed of light in battle, whenever he is delivering strikes or moving short distances. Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Sabertooth Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Werewolf